One Trip Up North
by missmemoriarty
Summary: Cosima and Delphine get a chance to study Cosima's condition in New York, and Alison convinces them to let her, Sarah, and Felix tag along for the ride. What happens when a certain group of heroes finds out about the conspiracy and gets their hands on the clones? What happens when a certain Ukrainian finds her way to New York at the exact same time? ON HOLD, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – This is just an idea that I had spontaneously, and if it's worth continuing I'd love it if you all would let me know. So, tell me what you think. :) Oh, and I promise other chapters (if I decide to continue) will be MUCH better than this one, I just have to set the stage, etcetera etcetera etcetera… I still love reviews!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or The Avengers**

Cosima looked down at the letter in her hands for the thousandth time. She just couldn't believe it. She was being invited to study in New York. She smiled to herself again and held the letter to her chest as if it would soon be ripped from her grasp. "Delphine!" She called to her frantically, wanting to tell her the great news.

"What is the matter?" Delphine's soft voice drifted over to Cosima as she sat on the bed next to her. "Can I help?"

"Delphine, you won't believe what just happened!" Cosima was all but bouncing with joy. She had to keep herself from squealing with complete and utter happiness. "I've been invited to study in New York with Bruce Banner! I sent an application in and told them that I wanted to study my condition, but I never dreamed in a million years that they would say yes!"

Delphine was having trouble keeping up with the dread-head scientist. "Oh, Cosima, that's wonderful! I am so happy for you."

"That's not even the best part, Delphine." Cosima paused to cough into a napkin, grimacing at the increasing amount of blood that she produced every time she did so. "They said I could bring a fellow scientist with me in order to help me feel more comfortable! And I thought I'd bring you!" Cosima finally calmed down enough to get a few stable breaths into her lungs. She hadn't been this excited since she had met Dr. Leekie for the first time. She grimaced again just thinking about him. _Dr. Leekie._

"So, you are inviting me to go with you to New York to make crazy science with you?" Both women smiled at the fond memory. Cosima nodded so powerfully that she was afraid her neck would snap in half. "Of course, I'd love to go!" Her French accent was accentuated whenever she raised her voice, and Cosima smiled again at how much she loved Delphine.

"Oh, I forgot to tell the others. They'd want to know." Cosima sighed and pulled out her phone. She'd call Sarah first; she would have the most civil response.

The phone rang, its monotonous rhythm soothing Cosima's frantic nerves. Sarah picked up on the fifth ring. "Hello?" Her accented voice sounded through the speaker. "Cos, what's up?"

"Surprise! Delphine and I are going to New York!" The line went dead immediately.

"I probably could have phrased that better…" Cosima turned to Delphine and shrugged.

…..

Not even 30 minutes had passed before there was frantic knocking at the door. "Sarah? Is that you?" Cosima called as she went to let her in. Instead of just Sarah, however, she was met with a worried-looking Alison as well.

"NEW YORK?" Alison shot at Cosima before she could get a word in.

"Calm down, Alison. We came here to be reasonable, yeah?" Sarah tried to calm the paranoid soccer mom to no avail.

"Um, okay, wow." Cosima didn't know how to make Alison stop hyperventilating, so she just sat down at her desk and watched the two clones with interest.

"Don't look at me with those judgmental eyes! I have been living this nightmare much longer than you have!" Though Alison had a point, Sarah put her hands on her shoulders in an attempt at soothing her racing thoughts.

Delphine came to Cosima's rescue, much to the scientist's relief, and looked Alison in the eyes. "It's only for two weeks, and I'll be with her. She is only going to study her disease, nothing more. You should be happy for her." Her small voice grew as she continued to speak.

"Well," Alison started again, and Sarah rolled her eyes dramatically. "Remember I have my family to think about before I say this, but I have made a decision." She gave a slight nod before looking at the three other women to approve. Not a single one of them responded, though Cosima still couldn't stop smiling despite the look Alison was giving her. Sarah only gazed at the uptight soccer mom with a look of disbelief. "Before you shut it down, you must listen to it." She took a deep breath before continuing. "We," she gestured to herself and Sarah, "are coming with you."

All three women leaned forward and shook their heads violently. Alison shot each of them a disapproving look before addressing each one in turn. "Sarah, you need to look for your daughter. This could help! You're not making any progress here, and this presents us with a golden opportunity. Oh, and Felix can come too." She added the last bit as an extra motivator; she knew Sarah was a tough nut to crack. The punk nodded reluctantly before backing off. "And Cosima and Delphine, wouldn't it be better for the research if there were more of us there to test?" The scientists gave each other excited looks before nodded and smiling, surrendering to Alison's reasoning. "Good, because I already bought the tickets. We leave tomorrow at 3:55pm. _Don't _be late."

Alison grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her out of Cosima's home. "What?" Delphine asked Cosima exasperatedly.

The dread-head threw her hands up in the air and sighed loudly. "I don't know, Delphine. I don't know."

**Author's Note – So, there it is… Cut me some slack, I know this wasn't a very good start, but it got me to where I wanted to be. Suggestions are greatly appreciated and reviews make my day! I still haven't done my geometry homework and it's too late to start now! :) Have a good night and definitely tell me what you think! Until next time my lovelies. *Jim Carrey voice* "Come to me my jungle friends!" Alright I promise I'm done I just had a moment and well, that happened… Have a fantastic evening!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – So this is chapter 2. I'm still not sure if I should continue but I guess I will. I know I said I'd update this on the 9****th**** but two stories to update on the same day gets… exciting? So my updating for this one might be a bit sporadic at times sorry. Tell me what y'all think of chapter 2; I'm not sure where I want to go with this story exactly… Oh, and this won't really follow the storyline of the show or movies, just fyi.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or the Avengers.**

Chapter 2 –

Cosima zipped up her suitcase and looked over at Delphine expectantly. The blonde mirrored Cosima's actions with her own suitcase and tossed a strand of hair from in front of her face. The dread-head's lips scrunched up momentarily. "What?" Delphine asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just – how is your hair so perfect?!" Cosima's eyes grew wider as she finished speaking and the other woman started laughing, eyes shining. The brunette threw a pillow at her companion and wore an expression of innocence. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Delphine responded, her crisp French accent thickening as she spoke. The two sobered up upon hearing a knock at the door.

"_Don't worry," Cosima started as she walked over the front door. Opening it, she turned to Delphine, "I just want to make crazy science with you." The blonde's face lifted at familiar the words. Cosima's face faltered, "Hey, Alison." Confused. "Where's Sarah?"_

Lifting an eyebrow, Alison responded. "She's waiting outside with Felix; she's kinda anxious to get going." Holding out the plane tickets, the suburban mom gestured for the two scientists to hurry up.

"Oh," Delphine said, turning to get the suitcases. Alison stared at Cosima, other eyebrow raised to match the first. Leaning forward, she mouthed 'crazy science?' and Cosima simply ignored her clone sister's silent comment.

"Alright let's go."

…..

On board the plane, Cosima and Delphine sat together, as did Sarah and Felix, leaving Alison all by her lonesome sitting next to an average-height man with short dark hair. He wore a suit and looked like he was someone important yet she couldn't place his face. She let it pass; she didn't know everything after all. The plane took off and the soccer mom already missed her kids and husband. Her stomach churned and she was painfully reminded of the fact that she was an uneasy flyer.

A flight attendant came down with a drink cart and Alison eagerly picked up a glass of some kind of liquid. Water? Soda? Whatever, it made no difference to her. As nonchalantly as possible, she reached into her carry-on bag and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. Quickly pouring it into the small glass, she tucked the bottle back into her bag and straightened her back. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed, she turned to her left to lock eyes with the man sitting next to her. The clone nearly jumped, almost spilling her alcohol-laced drink in the process.

"You caught me off guard," Alison said in a friendly tone, hoping that he hadn't just seen her pour alcohol into her drink. She was trying so hard to stop, but stress weighed down on her shoulders now more than ever… so what if she had a few drinks every now and then?

"Did I?" The stranger replied in an innocent tone. "I'm greatly sorry." A smile formed on his lips, one Alison knew was fake. "Allow me to introduce myself," slight head-bow, "My name is Coulson."

Alison's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Coulson? Is that your last name or your first name?"

"Yes." Another forced smile.

Alison shrunk back into her chair in embarrassment, not wanting to converse with him any longer. He, however, refused to back down. "And you are…?"

Alison momentarily panicked. _What should I do?! _She shouted at herself in her mind. _Fake name? Real name? Fake name? Real name? _The two choices bounced in the air, both fighting for a chance to be first in her thoughts. Coulson looked at her expectantly, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm uh – I'm… a…?" _Why had I been thinking about Helena?! _Mentally slapping herself, she looked up at Coulson expectantly. He nodded and plastered another fake smile onto his face.

"Why hello Helena, it's nice to make our acquaintance." He held out his hand, and Alison shook it reluctantly. "Oh, and I noticed two other women on this flight – they must be your sisters! Triplets? Wow, you must have been handfuls as children!" His face practically screamed 'up to something' as his expressions never portrayed exactly what he was saying, but Alison let it slide.

"Uh – yeah, real handfuls…" Hesitant.

"What are their names, if you don't mind?" His eyes never left hers. "If we're going to be stuck next to each other the whole flight, we might as become well-acquainted."

What Alison would give to be able to talk to Felix right about now. Hell, Sarah too.

She took a deep breath in through her nose. She didn't answer, and he gave up the friendly act, obviously picking up on the fact that she wasn't interested in making conversation. He dropped his fake grins, laid back in his chair, and wore a blank expression from that moment on. Not sure of which version of Coulson she'd prefer, she took a long sip of her drink. _This is going to be a long flight._

…

Getting off of the plane was probably the happiest moment of Alison's life – she shot out of her chair immediately, waved goodbye to her new 'friend' and sought out her clone sisters and company. She was displeased to find out the flight had only been horrible on her end.

"We thought the flight was fine," Cosima and Delphine said at the same time.

"Our end too, yeah?" Sarah turned to Felix, who nodded. "Well, it'll be nicer when I have Kira to ride back with…" Felix gave sympathetic eyes before turning to Alison.

Grinning widely he spoke to her with a mocking tone, "Looks like you're the only one who's got bad luck, honey dearest." Felix made a kissy face and laughed at the soccer mom.

Sarah elbowed him, eyes wide open and staring down the corridor. "Uh, we have a problem, yeah?" All heads turned toward the punk and then to where she was staring. Jaws dropped at the same time, knees suddenly weak. Panic swan in everyone's veins as Alison turned back toward Sarah.

"Definitely a problem…" Cosima breathed.

"What is _she _doing _here?!"_ Felix's contorted into confusion as he gazed ahead.

"Is that…" Alison's voice wavered as she spoke.

"Yep," the punk replied, pushing hair out from in front of her face nervously. "That's Helena. Right here, right now."

**Author's Note – Okay I am soooo sorry for the late update and I will continue this story it's just that I had to go to Philly for my regatta and the season just ended and so on and so forth. SOLs are coming up yayyyy (*boos in the background*). Anyway, sorry for any OOCness in this chapter, I wrote it quickly and I promise another update very soon to make up for this late one. Should I include any ships (besides implied Cophine)? Tell me what y'all think and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – I know, I know, this is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy overdue I am so sorry for not updating sooner and I completely understand if y'all are really mad at me *facepalm*. Anyway, for those of you still interested in this story, here's chapter three. (And thanks **_**so **_**much for staying with this story it means the world to me). {Oh, and if it's not already obvious, this story won't follow most of the plot of show – maybe just a few key points but not much.}**

**Disclaimer – I don't one Orphan Black or The Avengers**

Chapter 3 –

The cab ride up to the hotel consisted of three clones, a French scientist, a sassy foster brother, and a freaked-out cab driver. Sarah sat in the front, to the annoyance of Alison, who didn't want to sit next to another living being for as long as she lived. So Cosima, Delphine, Felix, and Alison sat scrunched up against the door in the back seat, far away from the other side of the cab as possible. The reason was probably because of a certain Ukrainian who wasn't previously mentioned, but no one could be certain considering all the things each one of them had gone through in the past twelve hours.

Once at the hotel, four on-edge people burst out of the cab door and ran to get their bags out of the back. Sarah stepped out and stretched, meeting eyes with Helena as she too exited the car.

Inching closer to her sister, Helena looked at Sarah and said hesitantly, "I do something wrong, Sestra?"

Though she wanted to ignore her, the punk knew she had to reply. "No, Helena, it's just that, uh…" She trailed off and looked helplessly at the others. Before she could continue, however, the cab driver walked over to her with a stern expression on his face.

"You know I have to get paid now, right?" He looked as if he spent every waking moment cooped up in either a cab or his mother's basement, which made Sarah that much more annoyed by his sudden intrusion.

"Uh, just give us a second, yeah?" He sneered in reply and slunk back over to the driver's side, muttering unintelligible nonsense as he went. Sarah turned back to Helena, "Just wait here for a second…" Walking over to the back of the car, she pulled Felix to the side and whispered frantically to him. "What am I supposed to do with her, Fe? I don't even know why we let her into the bloody cab in the first place. Oh, and the cabbie's a real treat, I'll let you handle him and his sunshine attitude."

"Um, well, you could…" He waved his arms around in front of him in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. Finally, he sighed, "I got nothing. But I mean, how much damage could she do with all of us looking after her? Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with her sisters."

Sarah raised a dark eyebrow and was silent for a few seconds. After several minutes passed she looked around and then finally back to Felix. "Alright, whatever, yeah." Without anything else to say, she grabbed her bag out of the trunk and closed it with a bit more force than was necessary. Before walking into the hotel she turned and muttered to Alison, "Oh, and don't forget to pay the cabbie." The hotel doors swung closed after her fleeting form.

Alison turned to Felix, eyes searching for some help. He shrugged and bit down a laugh. "Don't worry, Alison, I'm sure the cabbie's a pleasant guy. You'll be fine."

The soccermom grumbled to herself and strode over the driver. She shook her head and blinked several times to clear her head before muttering, "Uh, how much do I owe you?"

The driver looked up and mumbled an amount. Alison gave him the money he needed and walked up to Cosima and Delphine. "Did Felix go inside after Sarah?" Both scientists nodded and glanced over to where Helena used to be. "And Helena too?" Again they nodded. Sighing, Alison grabbed her purple suitcase and lugged it into the hotel.

Cosima and Delphine, the last two left, glanced at each other before shrugging, grabbing their bags, and striding into the hotel together. Their chattering voices trailed into silence as the doors closed behind them, smiles on both of their faces.

No one was outside to see the cab driver pick up his cellphone. No was nearby to hear a sinister voice on the other line. And no one, in a million years, would have guessed the next two words that came slithering out of the driver's mouth and vanished into the air the moment they were spoken.

"Hail Hydra."

…

Back in the hotel, the two scientists walked in to find Alison arguing with the woman at the front desk while Sarah and Felix whispered frantically, every so often throwing wary glances at Helena, who was examining the silvery-blue fish in the big tank in the corner of the lobby a little too closely.

Cosima glanced up at Delphine, "you can totally just flip a table now; I would fully support that." A small smile slipped onto the blonde's face and Cosima automatically mirrored it.

"Alright, lovebirds, answer me this." A saucy British voice floated over to the two scientists. Felix grinned upon realizing he had startled them and continued. "What are we gonna do about Alison over there?"

"Let me try," Delphine said softly, catching the other two off guard.

"You really don't have to. I mean, I'm sure Felix can handle it – _right, Felix?_" Before Felix could respond, Delphine spoke up.

"No, I insist. After all, if I am to be with you, I must get to know you all."

As Delphine walked up to the front desk she picked up parts of their conversation.

"… But you must! I know what's supposed to happen here, and this isn't it!" Alison's voice was growing in both volume and pitch and it made the French scientist flinch on her way over to them.

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to do my job?" The brunette desk worker's face reddened. "I'm not taking orders from a grown woman who listens to _Lemonade Mouth._"

Alison's mouth opened and closed repeatedly. "My kids love it! They set it as my ringtone! It's not _my _fault I can't figure out my own goddamned phone!" She began subconsciously rising onto her toes to seem taller. After a brief pause she added quietly, "and there's nothing wrong with Lemonade Mouth; it's quality music."

Delphine reached the front desk just as the employee snickered at the soccermom. "May I offer some assistance?" Her soft voice filtered over to the two women who fell silent immediately.

Obviously embarrassed, the employee – her nametag read 'Sasha' – stuttered and then said a bit louder "No, that won't be necessary." Handing the keys to Delphine, she mumbled something about having a good stay. Alison was already walking away muttering to herself about how this kind of service was 'unacceptable' and she was going to write a 'strongly-worded letter' to the manager.

It was then that the two noticed that everyone was now grouped by the _empty_ fish tank in the corner of the lobby. In the center of the circle was Helena, a sly smile on her face. Sarah was rubbing her temples tiredly. "Tell me again what happened, Helena."

Her grin faded, and then grew even wider. "I was hungry, Sestra, and I didn't want to bother other sestras so I found my own food."

Delphine stepped silently over to Cosima and bent down to whisper by her ear, "is flipping a table still an option?" Both women had to bite down their forming laughter.

**Author's Note – So it's a bit longer since I've been away. I really hope y'all liked it. I tried to be a tad more humorous in this chapter, though it might have just blown up in my face. Thanks again for reading, and I'd love some reviews! Til next time, and I promise the Avengers will come in more in the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there with me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note – So I guess this is kinda sooner than I thought, but here's the next chapter. I'm stuck and can't figure out anywhere to go with my other fic, so I'll just keep updating this one and see if I get ideas. So, y'all know the drill – thanks for reading and reviews always make my day.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or the Avengers.**

Though it had taken a painfully long time to get Helena's wonderful fish situation taken care of, at 10:28pm all the rooms had been taken care of and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Helena bunked with Sarah to avoid a panic with everyone else, and Felix was therefore kicked into Allison's room. Cosima and Delphine had a room to themselves as well. All the rooms were, to Allison's relief, near each other. All on the 4th floor, they slept quietly in rooms 417, 422, and 429.

All slept peacefully – all except one.

It was now 1:37am, and Cosima was tossing and turning in her pristine queen-sized bed. In the bed next to her, Delphine lay still and silent, save for her rhythmic breathing. Cosima had been rolling around for hours, unable to get comfortable. Her breathing had grown raspy and stuttered, much to her worry and annoyance. Finally, she sat up, the room around her completely dark. She put her arms above her head in an attempt to smooth her breathing, and it worked momentarily.

She was only at peace for a few seconds, however, and suddenly began coughing violently. Rolling out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom to grab a tissue. Not long after she got there, Delphine ran in, asking if she could help in any way. The dreadhead couldn't answer, her only reply being her series of coughs. Blood spurted onto the tissue that she held in front of her mouth, and soon enough she could breathe calmly again. Cosima sat sideways on the lid of the toilet and rested her head against the wall next to her. Delphine knelt beside her, silently offering support. The blonde began rubbing circles onto the brunette's back, hoping to soothe her frayed nerves. Every now and again Cosima would shutter with a cough or too, not having fully recovered from her previous coughing spree. The two stayed like that for a few minutes.

About five minutes later the two were back in their beds and all was quiet.

"Delphine?" Cosima whispered into the silence.

"Yes, Cosima?" The French scientist responded, worry strong in her voice.

"Could you, I dunno, like, if you wanted to, you could stay with me. But – only if you wanted to…" Cosima mentally slapped herself in the face.

Delphine laughed quietly and stepped over to the other bed. "I'm right here."

Both took a deep breath and settled into each other's presence. Silence slowly crept over the dark room. The next few minutes went by slowly, but not painfully. Both scientists were momentarily at peace.

"Delphine?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Any time, Cosima. Any time."

…

Everyone was up early the next morning, all meeting down in the lobby to discuss the day's plans.

"Well, everyone knows where Cosima and Delphine are going, so that just leaves the rest of us." Allison's voice drifted over to the others. Five heads turned in her direction, listening to what she had to say. Continuing, she looked at each person in turn. "Sarah and Felix are going to continue their search for Kira, I assume. And Helena has to go with them, of course. And I guess I'll just go about my day – unless of course I'm needed by any of you."

Everyone thought about her words. Shrugs all around.

"Sounds good," Cosima spoke up, turning to Delphine. "I guess we should get going, huh?" The blonde nodded in reply and they said goodbye and hurried off to meet Dr. Banner. He was staying at Stark tower so the two were to meet him there. Both were practically bouncing with excitement, despite the reason they were there. If only Cosima hadn't come down with this illness….

Out of the four left, three were already out of their seats, eager to get a head start on finding Kira.

That left Allison Hendrix, sitting all by her lonesome. For once, she had no idea what to do, where to go. For now, she sat, unsure of what her next move should be. Before she even had a chance to consider her options, a man about her age sat down in front of her.

"What's a nice girl like you doing all alone this fine morning?" He was fighting back a wide smile as he spoke, his sandy hair ruffled up and his brown eyes curious.

"Oh, excuse me, uh, yes I suppose…"

His expression faltered for a second before he recovered his charm and continued. "Do you have any plans for today?" He had a thoughtful look in his eyes that covered a thin layer of deceit.

"Um, well I don't have many plans, but I have to remain available at all times."

A grin crept onto his face and he leaned closer to her. "So does that mean your open to me showing you around our fine city?"

Allison raised her eyebrow. "What? No, sorry, I must go." Without another word she got up and left the hotel, mouthing things like 'what?' and 'I just don't know,' as she left.

…

Meanwhile the two scientists had reached the main door to Start Tower, unsure of how to go about entering the building. Fortunately, they didn't have to contemplate it for long.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Delphine Cormier and Cosima Niehaus. If you'll just enter through these doors, the elevator is to the left. Floor 27 is where you'll want to go. Good day."

Both women looked around in confusion, wondering where the voice was coming from, then simultaneously shrugged and left it be. Walking into the large building, they were taken aback by how amazing it looked. They found the elevator and pushed the button to go to the 27th floor. Once they were up there, they were met with a lab that looked ten times more efficient and high-tech than those at DYAD. Two glass doors led into the room and to the side of them there was a sign that read 'DR. BRUCE BANNER.'

Once inside the vast laboratory, both women gazed around in wonder with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, you're here! Good!" A voice rang out from somewhere off in the corner and the two scientists watched as an average-height, dark-haired man with glasses strode toward them. He held out his hand to them, "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, nice to meet you."

"I'm Cosima Niehaus," Cosima began, shaking his hand, her smile never leaving her face.

"And I'm Dr. Delphine Cormier," Delphine said next, her soft voice wavering in concealed excitement.

Bruce led them over to an open desk and all three of them took a seat. "So, shall we start?" He grabbed a clipboard and a pencil and looked to Cosima to give the OK.

"Alright," she took a deep breath. "I'm ready." Cosima grabbed Delphine's hand underneath the desk.

"Great." Bruce smiled reassuringly, hoping the two other scientists felt comfortable. "Let's begin."

**Author's Note – So there we go. I have so many places I want this story to go, and I'm hoping to continue quickly. If there are any of you that have taken an interest in my other story, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating that. I'd love ideas for both stories any time. So that's all I have to say. As always, I hope y'all liked it and I'll be back, hopefully soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note – Wow, I'm thoroughly impressed I was able to get this out so soon. I guess the fact that I have no idea where to go with one fic gave me extra motivation to get this one updated. Well, as usual, R&amp;R. I'll be back soon-ish.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or The Avengers.**

While Cosima and Delphine were with Dr. Banner and Alison was off doing who-knows-what who-knows-where, Sarah, Felix, and Helena were roaming the streets of New York trying to figure out where to start their search for Kira.

"That's the problem, Fe!" Sarah huffed at her foster brother. "There is no place to start! She could be anywhere on the bloody planet by now!" She waved her hands around for emphasis, eyes wide with stress and worry.

Felix opened his mouth to comfort his foster sister but closed it immediately upon noticing something particularly distressing. "Uh, Sarah," he began, eyes wandering up and down the sidewalk they were on. "Where's Helena?" Sarah stopped walking, nearly bumping into people as she did so. How stupid could she be?! She'd been so caught up in her search for Kira that she'd forgotten to make sure Helena wasn't getting into trouble!

"What are we gonna do, Fe?" Sarah moved to go sit down on a nearby bench. Felix followed her, mind racing trying to figure out where Helena could've gotten off to.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far; I saw her about two minutes ago. After that I don't remember seeing her." He sat down next to Sarah and looked at her expectantly.

"What do you want me to do? I'm still trying to find my bloody daughter in the middle of bloody New York."

"Well, you _are _Helena's twin; you've spent the most time with her. Where would she go?" Felix gazed at his sister, looking for some inkling of an idea on her face.

Finally, Sarah's head whipped toward up the sidewalk. Her eyes scanned the buildings along the street, looking for a certain one in particular. "I've got it," she said, standing up.

"What?" Felix was impressed that she looked so confident in her assumption. "Where is she?"

Sarah lifted her hand and pointed at a schwarma place a little ways away. When Felix looked confused, Sarah spoke up. "_Food,_ Fe!" Understanding shown across his face. Nodding, the two hurried towards where they knew the Ukrainian would be.

They arrived at the schwarma joint and opened the doors. Sure enough, the blonde Ukrainian was sitting at a table with enough food to fill two grown men. Helena looked up at them when they entered and a smile spread out across her face. "Sestra! Sestra Brother!" She exclaimed, getting up and running over to them.

"Helena," Felix began, relief all over his face, "Don't run off like that again, understand?"

Helena nodded at him before suddenly leaning in to hug Sarah, surprise all over the brunette's face. After a few seconds, the blonde tilted her head towards Felix and let out a not-so-soft hiss at him, making him jump. Giggling, she let go of her sestra and went back to her food.

Sarah and Felix were about to walk over to Helena when a man with short, dark hair got up from his table. Now alone at the table, who must have been his girlfriend sat and worked on her phone, her long, red hair falling in front of her face. "Hi, Tony Stark, Stark industries," the man introduced himself to Sarah and Felix, speaking quickly. "Now, I couldn't help but notice your crazy twin over there." He pointed at Helena without turning around. "Though I _applaud _her eating skills, I really do, I was just wondering how you were going to pay for all that food. I mean, that's a _lot_ of food."

Sarah and Felix mentally slapped themselves in the face – that hadn't even occurred to them that they didn't have enough money to pay for Helena's food.

Tony continued talking, obviously fighting a smirk as he did so. "Anyway, what I was saying wa –" He took a closer look at Sarah's face. "Uh, arne't you that scientist who's supposed to b studying with Bruce? Shouldn't you be doing that, like, _now_?"

Sarah inwardly sighed – of course this had to happen now.

"Uh, no." She he replied, screaming inside her head. "You're thinking of my other sister, Cosima. I'm Sarah, and that's Helena." She pointed at herself and Helena in turn.

"What are you triplets?"

Grinding her teeth, Sarah didn't hesitate in shooting out a stern, "Yeah."

Tony smirked, "See, I don't buy it." He started walking back to his table. "Good sell, but no." He paid for his meal and spoke someone that worked there while pointing over at Helena. The person nodded and walked over to the blonde. "There," Tony began again, "I just paid for your sister's meal. One problem solved. Now, why don't you all come back to Stark Tower with me and you can help me with, uh, _believing_ your little –" pause for emphasis and air quotes, "'triplet' story."

More inward sighs.

Sarah rubber her temples, "Do I even have a choice?" Another smirk from Tony. "Helena! Let's go, we're apparently leaving." She leveled a glare Tony.

"That's the spirit," Tony deadpanned, "Pepper, you ready to go? I just made three new friends."

…

Back at Stark Tower, Cosima and Delphine were enjoying – if one could call it that – their time studying Cosima's illness. It was around three in the afternoon and they'd been able to successfully conceal the fact that Cosima was a clone and even discover that she needed aid from – of all people – Kira. Though Bruce was growing suspicious, he didn't press them, and Cosima's conspiracy remained semi-secret.

"Alright," Bruce was cleaning up and putting the last of the materials away. "I will see you two again tomorrow morning. I'll even be so kind as to ride the elevator down with you to see you out." The three scientists entered the elevator and rose down in silence.

Once down on the first floor, Cosima and Delphine began to walk to the main entrance only to stop upon seeing an all-too-familiar face. The two women stopped dead in their tracks.

"Rachel?!" Cosima spoke up, shock spread over her face.

"Hello, Cosima." Her voice sent shivers up Cosima's spine. From behind the blonde, a small figure poked her head towards the scientists. Her little curls bobbed as she moved her head.

Mouths dropped open.

"Hi, Auntie Cosima!" Kira's small voice drifted over to where they were standing. "Have you seen my mommy?"

**Author's Note – Yep… So that happened… R&amp;R and I shall be back to talk to my lovely readers again later. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note – So… it's been awhile. Has it? Maybe it just feels that way because school started a few weeks ago and I'm already ready to bury my head in the sand. Anyway, I hope ye all enjoy and I shall be back later. As always, R&amp;R :).**

**Disclaimer – I don't own OB or the Avengers, and I don't own the show/music I make reference to either.**

Mouths dropped just as a red sportscar pulled up outside. Through the windows everyone could clearly see the five people crammed inside it. A chuckle from behind Cosima and Delphine – it was Bruce.

"Tony never was on for subtlety." The two women turned around, unable to wipe the looks of surprise from their faces.

"Mommy!" Kira yelled, running outside to Sarah. The punk hugged her daughter tightly and held her for a long time. A smile forced its way onto Felix's lips as he watched them.

The first to enter the tower from the car was Helena, who looked around in a sense of amazement. Her eyes landed on Rachel, who looked more out of place than Helena felt. Tony came in next, his arm around Pepper as he did so. "I assume you're the scientist I've heard about," he said to Cosima, openly disregarding Delphine.

Cosima picked up on his disregard and responded quickly. "Yes we are," she gestured to the blonde beside her, "this is Dr. Delphine Cormier, and I'm Cosima Niehaus." She paused, "but I guess you already knew that, right?" The dreadhead smirked and adjusted her glasses, never taking her eyes off Tony.

The front doors opened and closed, marking the entrance of Sarah, Kira and Felix. Sarah was still holding onto Kira, unwilling to let her go. Cosima and Sarah locked eyes before the scientist spoke up. "Where's Allison?" She inquired, fearing the worst as to where she could have gotten off to. The punk shrugged in response and then, upon noticing the pro-clone in the room, let go of Kira and walked right up to Rachel.

She pointed to her menacingly, their faces inches apart. "If you _ever_ so much as _touch _my daughter again I'll –"

"You'll what?" Rachel's voice was cold and unfeeling. "Kill me? We've had this conversation before, remember? I know you'd like to, Sarah, but you can't." Sarah scrunched up her lips at the familiar words. A grin spread across Rachel's face as she celebrated her victory.

That was when the back of Sarah's hand connected with the side of Rachel's still-smiling face.

…

Allison left a message for what felt like the hundredth time. _Where could they be?!_ She thought, dialing Felix's number again. She'd given up on Sarah twenty minutes ago and was now leaving message after message on her foster brother's cell. Even Cosima hadn't answered her phone. Well, there was always Del – No. No, she couldn't call Delphine. The soccermom still didn't approve of Cosima's association with the French scientist – who knew what she was capable of? But… if it was an emergency…

…

A phone buzzed aggressively. Music sounded from a back pocket: "_'Cause I've built you a home in my heart. With rotten wood, it decayed from the start…" _Ducking out of the chaotic room, Dr. Cormier answered the call. "Hello?" She asked, not having recognized the Caller ID.

"Uh, hi…" The woman on the other end answered reluctantly. She cleared her throat and spoke louder. "It's Allison. Where is everyone?" A slight pause. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to reach them." She said 'them' as if she was awkwardly dismissing Delphine from having to respond.

Plunging ahead anyway, the French scientist spoke clearly. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone has just ignored their phones – things are getting… out of hand."

A sigh from the other end. "Where are you?" Delphine gave her the address. "Um, okay. Well, I'll be there in a few minutes I guess." Without so much as waiting for a response, the soccermom hung up.

And then there was Delphine, standing in the middle of a hallway in the middle of New York in the middle of a giant conspiracy that was about to be blown wide open. Though she wanted nothing more than to be _out_ of the middle, she knew she had to remain exactly where she was. For Cosima.

Voices drifted over to her from where everyone else was. "But that just doesn't add up!" It was Bruce. The blonde sighed. _And once again I'm off to run the gauntlet._

What she saw upon entering was a shock to say the least. Kira was sitting on the couch playing on some sort of tablet, and every few seconds Sarah would glance over at her to make sure she was still there. Bruce and Tony were arguing about theories of how all of these women could look exactly alike, and Bruce refused to believe Tony's idea that they were all clones. Sarah and Felix were frantically discussing escape plans and Rachel sat in the corner of the room angrily mumbling, "She laid hands on me. Nobody lays hand on me…" Pepper was stuck with the job of keeping Helena out of trouble, but it's hard to do a job when you're too scared to go near the subject.

As Delphine walked in, she heard Cosima mutter, "You know, if I were Nikita I wouldn't have to deal with this." The blonde fought a smile but lost. Her eyes trailed over the entire room and she sighed once again. Cosima's humming attracted her gaze and Delphine blushed as she realized what song it was that she was humming. "Now tell me," the dreadhead began, smirking, "when did you start listening to Death Cab for Cutie?" She refused to give an answer.

Just then Allison entered looking extremely annoyed. No one noticed her presence except for Cosima and Delphine, but they were content to just sit back and enjoy the show that was no doubt about to unfold.

They were not disappointed.

"Alright everybody _stop talking_." Her words weren't loud, but she made sure _everybody_ listened. All conversation stopped and all heads turned toward Allison. She held her ground and continued, "Now tell me, what's this about a clone conspiracy I keep hearing about?"

**Author's Note – That's it. That's all I've got. Just kidding, but if any of you guys have any ideas for this or for my other story (which is on hiatus at the moment but doesn't have to be if I was to be given any thoughts… *wink wink nudge nudge*) that'd be exceptional. *Dances horribly away* "'Cause I've built you a home in my heart. With rotten wood, it decayed from the start…"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note – Okay so I'm reallllllllllyyyyyy sorry this took so long. I've had so much to do and my rowing team gets on the water in less than a month and it's all very hectic and I could not be sorrier that this took so long. Thanks to everyone that's been hanging in there with me and still keeps up with this story! Sorry for any OOCness, and any mistakes are mine. Reviews and any criticisms are welcome as well :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or the Avengers**

**Here we go…..**

Silence. Deafening silence.

Stunned faces all around, unable to form full words. Alison looked both proud of her work and horrified that she had shocked all these people into silence. Then, all at once, jaws picked themselves off the floor, and chaos ensued. Voices ranging from middle-aged man to eight-year-old child yelled and fought and whined. _Well, _Alison thought to herself, _it was nice while it lasted. _

"Quiet!" It was Pepper, standing by herself in the corner of the room. She met the eyes of every confused face and spoke very slowly. "…we have a problem."

Sarah picked up on her meaning instantly. A leather-clad arm met Felix's shoulder frantically as she spoke, "Fe, where's Helena?" The punk's gaze flitted across every face, not once picking up on her sister's. And there was something else. Someone else was missing… Her eyes widened and her heart sank. She looked over at Felix, panic clear on her paling face. "Oh, shit, Fe – Kira's gone too!" Without waiting for a response, she bolted out of the room, Felix hot on her heels, muttering something like "not again" as he went.

Cosima took the opportunity this situation presented and snuck out through the door behind her, pulling Delphine out as she did so. Picking up on the confusion on the blonde's face, Cosima explained herself. "It's a rat race!" Realizing she'd cleared nothing up for the blonde, she continued. "Finding Helena and Kira – it's a giant rat race. Everyone will be so race around trying to find them – again might I add – that we can –" And just like that the dreadhead was suddenly doubled over, her body raked with coughs.

"Cosima!" Delphine screamed, getting the attention of the few people left in the room next to them. "Cosima!" Her coughing became more forceful and before she could stop herself, she was tumbling onto the cold tile floor. Blood dripped out of her mouth as her body proceeded to shake violently.

Delphine knelt down and cradled her now-silent partner. "Help!" She sobbed, having no idea what else to do. Bruce came running through the door, eyes wide with fear. Without speaking he helped Delphine carry Cosima to their lab, where she'd be safe from the others' gaze.

Then they got to work.

…

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Alison mumbled as she wandered down halls and into rooms hat held close to nothing. She was currently opening the glass door to what looked like a lab. She hadn't picked up on the fact that it was glass and she could just look right through; her mind was someplace else. She was terrified oh Helena, and having to go on a wild goose chase to find her was really trying both her nerves and her patience. Only when a strong hand reached up from beside her to stop the door from opening did her thoughts snap back to her present predicament. Startled, she turned to see Tony Stark backing up and shaking his head.

He didn't say a word, which Alison thought was a bit out of character, but she'd only known him for, what, twenty minutes? So she shrugged, the startled look still gleaming subtly in her eyes – Tony was beginning to think it never left – and she stalked off down the hall.

After checking nearly every food-related room in the tower, Sarah and Felix were at their wits end. They knew they probably weren't allowed in the labs, but they were getting desperate. Having assumed Cosima and Delphine had gone back to the lab with Bruce, they began to seek them out in the hopes that they could help somehow. Reaching the lab doors, Sarah drew a hesitant breath before pushing it open. They were first met with Bruce, and Sarah, ignoring the palpable tension in the room, pressed forward, her only explanation being "it's an emergency – just give us two seconds. That's not too much time, yeah?" After spotting Cosima lying on a table – unmoving – she stopped in her tracks.

"Cos!" She gasped, rushing over to her sister, mouth open wide. "Cos, what happened?" The dreadhead's eyes moved frantically around, but her body remained firmly in place, held there by a very worried Delphine.

"She shouldn't move," the French scientist explained. "She shouldn't so much as speak. Her body hasn't fully recovered. "

Sarah opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by her foster bother. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, staring just a few feet away from them at the corner of the lab. The punk followed his gaze and confusion instantly draped itself across her face. Before she could inquire as to what the hell was going on, a head of messy blond curls, followed by a small head of darker hair, poked itself into view. Running and picking up her daughter, Sarah cast a disappointed glare at her twin.

"Do not look at me like this, Sestra," Helena began, moving closer to Sarah. "It was not me." At Sarah's disbelieving eyes the Ukrainian continued. "It was the other…" She trailed off, attention now on Cosima, who lay still a few feet away. Felix and Delphine were arguing about what was best for Cosima, and Felix immediately dismissed Delphine's statement that using Kira would help Cosima. Sarah was trying to get information out of Helena, and Bruce was back to bickering about theories with Tony at the door. Sarah had put Kira down several minutes ago upon her request and no one was paying attention as the eight-year-old walked towards the back of the lab – that is until they heard a small grunt of pain coming from the child's direction. Holding up a tooth, she turned to Delphine.

She shrugged, "it was loose anyway."

…

Not five minutes later, after having finally heard what she needed from Helena, Sarah burst out of the lab doors, mumbling "that bitch!" as she made her way back down to the main room. She found it empty and began pacing angrily back and forth. "Where is she?!" she yelled at no one in particular, eyes wild. Felix raced in after her and tried to grab her shoulders to calm her down. He gave up when it proved ineffective and proceeded to pace with her, asking who she was talking about quickly and repeatedly.

She finally stopped in her tracks, her face solemn.

"Rachel."

Felix's face dropped and he looked around, realizing no one had seen the blonde in a startling amount of time. Alison rushed in next, out of breath. Glancing at Sarah and Felix, she uttered only four words between gasps: "She's… up…to…something…"

Truer words had never been spoken.

**Author's Note – Well how do ya like them apples? Again thanks to everyone who's put up with me and this story and any ideas, comments, concerns or anything of that nature you could possibly have are welcome. Thanks so much and have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note – Okay so I'm not really happy with my last chapter, so I've decided that I'm going to slow things down a bit and publish a flashback chapter as a way of clearing my head and figuring out where I want this story to go. And if any of you guys have suggestions you could message me or anything like that (I love making new friends and I don't bite, so feel free to talk to me any time). Anyway, let me know what y'all think about this chapter, m'kay? It takes place right after Cosima submitted her application to Dr. Banner (so she hasn't gotten a response yet). **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Orphan Black or the Avengers. **

The sun shone through the window of the little café at the end of the street. It wasn't a very busy time – people were usually too busy with work around this hour on a Thursday afternoon to be able to stop off for a quick cup of coffee and a sandwich. There were, however, a few costumers scattered here and there throughout the shop, each sitting blissfully in a wooden chair with some form of entertainment laid out in front of them.

One such person was Bruce Banner, who sat nonchalantly by the window, a pile of letters orderly arranged on the table before him. He had been going through mountains of letters since late last night, and he was fighting his exhaustion valiantly, the coffee cup in his right hand having been refilled twice before. He had narrowed his selection down to about twelve candidates. His goal was to narrow it down to his top three by the end of the hour, but it was proving to be more difficult than he had originally expected. The doctor sighed and read over the applications again, his eyes scanning for a hint of something… different. He hated turning people down – all he wanted to do was help people. But he had promised his resources and help to one final applicant. He convinced himself that it was healthy to help one person at a time, that way he could devote all his energy to just one cause.

Having captured his attention the first time he read it, the letter he now raked his eyes over for the third time made him thoughtful. He put it aside to return to later and picked up another letter.

"What are you doing?!" A voice rang out from behind him (and it had been uncomfortably close to his ear, too) and Bruce jumped nearly a foot out of his chair. Not waiting for him to catch his breath, the voice continued. "Why did you pick up another letter, Banner? That other one is _clearly_ the one you should pick." The man gestured towards the application Bruce had just put down, his eyes holding a look of "_come on, you should've known better"._

Bruce sat very still, staring at his shaking hands. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. A few seconds later, having recaptured his ability to speak in coherent sentences, he stared the man down. "Tony, this is unbelievable." The billionaire smirked and waited for the scientist to continue. "I mean, how long have you been there? A simple 'hello' would have sufficed…" He trailed off and turned slightly to gaze at the letter he had just put down.

Bruce knew Tony could tell exactly what he was thinking, and it irked him that the man could read him so easily. Before Bruce could pick the application up, however, Tony had snatched it away from him and was skimming it again. He nodded before standing and dropping the letter on the table in front of a bewildered Bruce. Pleased with his decision, Tony began to walk out of the quiet café.

"Yep, that's the one you want. You're welcome." And just like that, Bruce was once again alone.

He looked it over again before sighing and rolling his eyes. Tony was right. He chuckled to himself before reading the sender's name: _Cosima Niehaus_.

_Well, _he thought to himself,_ Here we go._

… … … … …

Meanwhile, Sarah was enjoying a stress-free day with her family at Felix's place.

"I don't care, Fe!" Sarah shouted, her features distorted with worry. "Everything is just… too much…" She let out a long breath before muttering, "It's all too much…" and plopping down onto Felix's couch. Felix slowly sat down beside to her, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"It's going to be okay, Sarah." He said quietly, hesitating for just a second. "We'll get through this."

Did I say stress-free? Oops.

… … … ... …

At least Allison was enjoying her day so far.

Her kids were at her mother's house and Donnie was away at work. She had just finished her afternoon workout and was sitting at her craft table with a glass of red wine. _Today is a great day,_ she thought to herself as she glanced around her silent craft room. A jingling noise from her computer let her know someone was trying to talk to her, and she reluctantly set down her wine to see who it was. She opened her computer to see Cosima's shining face staring back at her like a slightly-incorrect mirror. The dreadhead had her hair up in a bun and smiled upon seeing Allison at the other end, a cigarette dangling from between her fingers as she pushed her glasses up with her other hand.

"Hey, Allison, have you seen Sarah recently?" The scientist wasted no time and jumped right into her first (and only) order of business. The soccermom thought for a moment before shaking her head.

Before she could say anything, a blonde head poked onto Allison's screen. Trying to hide her discomfort, Allison smothered a sigh. She plastered a smile onto her face and choked out a quick, "Hello, Delphine."

"Hello, Allison."

Sensing the tension, Cosima interrupted, "Anyway, I haven't heard from her in a little while and I think it would be a good idea if one of us went to check up on her. I'm really worried about her, and I would talk to her, but she's not answering her phone, so…"

Realizing what Cosima was asking, Allison let her previous sigh become audible. "Fine, I will go to Felix's apartment and check up on them." Cosima smiled, and Allison continued, her eyes widening. "But I'll have you know that you are interrupting my 'me' time, and it is _not_ appreciated."

The dreadhead rolled her eyes and went to end the connection. "Thanks, Allison." Upon hearing a "_you're very welcome"_ from the other end, Cosima bid her goodbye and terminated the call.

Forcing herself off of her stool, Allison picked up her glass of wine, drained it, and walked out of her craft room muttering about how she was "the only one with any sense around here".

**Author's Note – So this was one of those "let's see where everyone was before that one thing turned everything upside-down" chapters. I hope you all enjoyed, and reviews are always appreciated. Sorry for any OOCness, too… Thanks again for putting up with me, and I hope to see you soon! TTFN:)**


End file.
